nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kunarian
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kunarian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 16:29, June 24, 2011 :Hello there! Nice to see you hopping in. Little question: why does your page say 'I am the Kunarian'? 07:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::There is no reason, I can't remember why I put it there in fact (bit forgetful), I think I put it there to fill space until I got my stuff together. 07:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I see. Is there a story behind that user name? Not exactly 'MisterHappy99' is it? 06:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::nickname since I was a kid, but back then it was spelt Connorian (guess my first name!). Cause when I was little I got into lots of trouble and would always tell my mum and brothers that one day I would make my own country and name it Connoria (up until the age of 11). Hell i even got a wad of papers here all about the nation. I then worked with my brothers to create an entire world of fiction at the age of 13 and then changed the name of Connoria to Kunaria (made it more primitive to make it less, my first name with "ia" added on). Again I have a box or two of papers on these nations, I even have a half completed novel. But now that work is piling up I just don't have the time to work on it. But yeah thats the long story. Short story is - I made a nation called Kunaria. One day I got steam and so made my username Kunarian because its my nickname. And so I am the Kunarian. Its so individual nearly everything I've joined I've been able to use it in its raw form. Kunarian 00:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::How I love user names with a decent story behind them, a little personal history. Thanks for sharing with me. 11:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No problem, happy to share. :D Kunarian 12:03, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lukas Hoffmann Since no other party is willing to do this, I would like to add Hoffman on the Congresspeople Act on behalf of the Conservative Nationalist Party, replacing our Congresswoman Reinhardt. The Master's Voice 19:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :This would mean your party would have an official seat in Congress (1 of the 100) and would have a say in voting, albeit a small one. Agreed? The Master's Voice 19:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes that would be great, thanks! sorry I was away, I went to visit a family member over the weekend. Kunarian 20:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, never mind. You, in the person of Mr. Hoffman, are now a member of the Congress. But I must ask you to write a nice article about him soon. Success, and enjoy politics and writing! The Master's Voice 20:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you, ever helpful Kunarian 20:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I am sure you'll like it. Lovia is one of the best nation-wiki's around, it has a very long and interesting editing history, and a great set of colourful users and editors. The Master's Voice 20:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If you like you can also have my Matthew Grant character who's in Congress at the moment, as long as you keep him as an independent. I always felt new users didn't have enough to do. By the way: welcome to Lovia! --Semyon 20:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, btw when you say independent what do you mean, do you mean i can't make him CNP? and thank you for the welcome! Kunarian 21:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, I have nothing against the CNP, but we only have 2 independents at the moment, that's all, and I like independents. Also I saw you got into a bit of an argument with Marcus. I suggest you to be a bit more careful - it's very easy to get yourself disliked on this wiki. :) --Semyon 19:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Ok! and by the way I don't try to get into arguments, I just won't be called such things being a real life conservative. Its one thing if I was to argue with him over danish cheese and if it smells more than swedish cheese or something but he was attacking the general conservative population for no real reason. Kunarian 19:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::But, it's politics so arguments will come naturally =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Very true! I may have overlooked that bit :D Kunarian 21:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Back! Glad to see you've returned! Like the Lovian Land Army idea. Reminds me a bit of the Brigade, albeit with a more clean-cut, nicer image. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The Lovian Land Army is exactly what they say on the tin, while simular to the brigade they are not in posession of mil-grade weapons, I like them because they can be a casual topic (hunting) as well as serious (riots). Kunarian 13:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Kunarian 13:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You left. We still need new users around here. We're wrapping up the Civil War at the moment, so there's still time to be involved. After that, we'll go into a peace era. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) We'd really like for you to come live in Charleston, there is plenty of opportunity here! Richard Creed 23:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. . . next time you complain about the government, remind that yourself you should've run for Congress. :P You should return, honestly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've been reading, and I've heard you claim to be conservative. That's cool. If you'd like, you can create a character and join Positive Lovia. Perhaps you can ever run for MOTC in the new elections, if you'd like. Either way, cheers! --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 22:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm Lukas Hoffmann leader of the Nationalist Conservative Party, but I've been looking over the Positive Lovia party and maybe we could campaign together as we seem to have very common goals. Maybe we could organise a campaign rally to further the interests of conservative Lovia and back each other on certain items? does the proposal sound good? Kunarian 22:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Positive Lovia, the Liberal Democratic Party, and Conservative Nationalist Party would all like to be in a large political coalition of liberal (note to Kunarian: This does not mean leftist, this means libertarian in US terms) parties? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, I'll read up on your policies first. Kunarian 23:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we seem aligned enough. And should hold a good amount of voting power. Kunarian 23:30, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then during the voting session we can all support each other, and make sure all of us are in the coalition in the lame duck period. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Good, this should get us up and started properly. Kunarian 23:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good! --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 15:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about making a new timeline on Conworlds, I know you like Germany and all, would you like to help me get an idea going and you could move NGE to it? I was hoping to get Time, Norton, on board. -Sunkist- 22:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah probably I'd have to see what it was first though. Kunarian 22:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I need help on an idea, I was thinking about a more 'Modern' setting. -Sunkist- 22:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I'd be game for most things. But I like the idea of a more structured gameplay so that it isn't all theory based. Like everett saying it can kill everything, it'd be fine if it managed to earn its way to that point but just to write a page saying that drones destroy all can annoy new players. I think that it would be interesting to do either a ww1 era like game or a space empire type game. Kunarian 22:33, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I like the 'past' idea, I also like the anti-theory base. I'm just not sure how we can inplace that type of system, what do you want to name the timeline? -Sunkist- 22:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I have a system (albiet a bit complex), If we played I would happily monitor it by myself (so no workload goes onto others) and give information and admin events based on it. The timeline name needs to explain the game simply but be interesting but when you say in the past, when is it set and what makes it different from real life. Kunarian 22:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you come to Conworlds chat? -Sunkist- 22:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plaza Downtown Granted. -- 02:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) On the Goyou logo that you uploaded, I would recommend you use Helvetica instead of Arial, because Helvetica has a superior capital G (with a tapering tail-thing instead of just a curve) when compared to Arial. If you don't have the Helvetica font, I might be able to do it myself this afternoon. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then I'll probably do it on the weekend then. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:00, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lovia Times Why don't you add a section where people can suggest future entries and submit interesting news, etc.? Also, is there an actual "archive" option where readers can view past submissions and articles? --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 23:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :If there is an archive, it should always be linked on the actual newspage so that it's easy to reach. It's not fun to have to look for it for hours. :PS: Isn't the return of Ygo August Donia pretty fucking big news? The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Feel free to suggest future articles here! plus I have linked the archive and main page together. I have been away this weekend so will need to catch up. Kunarian 22:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that sounds interesting. If it does involve a military though, please keep some of the terms of my original proposal in mind. It would make me very happy. Cheers, -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd created the Lovian Coastal Police so that they could assume the roll of a navy, and I'd be their naval leader. That's sort of been my dream for a while. Oh, and after these elections, I might very well get voted in by majority. Heck, I might even hold multiple seats. Do you doubt that I'll get voted into Congress? What seats do you currently hold? Sorry I'm so frank, but it would be stupid to have so many armed men at Lovias disposal, and than to have a whole other army formed. The idea seems inconsiderate. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I was not in the last election, my seats are numbering "one". But the law is on my side and I cannot allow one user to hold such power look what almost happened the last time it was so. Kunarian 02:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Plus you seem to have missed the LLA who have been around since before the civil war but I'm not intent on militarising them. I want an armed forces that no one person can manipulate for their own ends. Kunarian RE:Lovian Economic Union Sure, I'd love to join! Put in Goyou and Ventex. --J•t 18:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Great! that makes Kameron Industries, Goyou and Ventex. If we get Plus Company it should work! However be ready for them to refuse, we may just need to out compete them. Kunarian 18:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Military I get what your trying to do, but damn it calm down! No one can keep up with you posting shit about the Special Forces here and there. Granero still doesn't understand your argument, but I offered to help him and have taken the liberty of removing the Special Forces from the Federal Police, and making it where they dissolved after you started pressing them. Now you have no one to sue. And don't try to press charges because of their activity after the war, because there truly is no evidence that they even were active after the war. What could they fight for? That is all, I'll give you the time to drop your charges. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) All charges dropped. Sorry but Lovia will never get an armed forces that way, its more damaging to the campaign than you think. The entire argument over it simply made it worse. I have no problem with members of the special forces joining the Lovian military when we set it up and the same for the coastal police but in truth we need a Lovian Military completely seperate from our police. We need to start from the very bottom and build up with the military. Who knows we may even need a new office called the department of defence. This is all achievable but we need to act together with forces but we also need to make heavy compromises on the new bills we make for the military, every failed bill damages the chances of a military being established. 01:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not giving up on my vision. If a separate Navy is formed, it will surely put the Coastal Police out of business. If it has to be this way, let the best man win, but hopefully, we will truly be able to work together on the same side one day. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 01:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You think it could backfire? I don't see your reasoning. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 02:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hear what your saying. I just hope you don't try and beat me to it. :) -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 03:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :That's a big discussion your guys are having! Keep it coming! :P The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Electorial Support Is this fraud? If not, okay. --J•t 01:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, then, I will vote for you. --J•t 02:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Kunarian, where are you? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I forgot--which day were you going to come back? Voting is open, by the way. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You Decide 2012 You Decide 2012! Hello, , it's time to vote! If you already did, great, but here's some tips for everyone. Tips * Don't vote for "abstentioners". PM Villanova has stated this in his outgoing campaign speech, and voting for them just makes everything worse. So don't do that. :P * Take your time and decide carefully. Voting closes at January 21, so why fret? * I ENCOURAGE YOU TO BE A BUDDHIST - No sectarian crap, swy. ;( Respond here for anything about YD2012. -- 16:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I responded to your question on my own talk page, but you're still working on that defense force act, right? It is going very well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:53, January 3, 2012 (UTC) So you're quitting this Coalition because we can't decide on who will be Minister of Defense? Come on, Kunarian. There can still be a good solution to this. (And why are the leftist candidates better than LDP or PL?) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oos will make an excellent Prime Minister. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's right. I'd be willing to consider an alliance with the conservative christians but I'd prefer not, because I don't want them to make Christian policies into law (I prefer secularism). And even if you want to stop working with PL, I (the LDP) would like like to remain in an alliance with the CNP anyway. You, Pikapi, and I should all come on this chat. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) So yeah, I'd like your votes back since we can still ally. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will give them back but only as a support vote atm, I need to keep some balance in the game for the time being. Kunarian 17:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think we're continuing the Coalition, so can you please restore your old votes? Also, Torres needs more votes than anyone else in the Coalition. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Until I can be sure we have resolved the Defence Seat then I will remain out of the coalition. It is simply politics. Plus Pikapi doens't want to compromise and is on the stance of the seat being "his seat and only his seat", And when I have explained my policies without saying anything to him, he comes back to try and have a go. He needs to compromise or find a seat that suits him better before we can progress as a coalition again. Kunarian 16:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll wait until your act is finished before I give a decisive answer. I don't know what kind of stuff you'd throw into your act in order to belittle my position if I was to accept. I'm sure that you can understand that. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Then can we restore the Coalition or not yet? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) After I finish my act then, we will have the meeting deciding the future of the coalition. 01:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You know Mandarin Chinese? If you know it, please tell me what "我的妈呀。。。" means, as a fluent speaker. Otherwise I will remove your statement on Lukas Hoffmann saying you know Mandarin. -- 16:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You cannot remove it, thats like saying I should go and purge everyone who says they know German on their character pages, I don't know why you think you can do that. My character knows mandarin not me. Kunarian 16:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) >:-( I do not like that argument. It still is not a plausible choice. I will remove the "Mandarin Chinese" part if you do not respond within 24 hours. -- 17:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You do not have the right to do that. Kunarian 17:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. How far would you take this, Jeff? Would you remove the statement on Yuri's page that he speaks Russian, so he had to change his entire character? --Semyon 16:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Btw, Kunarian, would you be interested in joining a conservative coalition? It would seem to make a lot more sense than Labour. Your choice, of course, tho'. :) --Semyon 16:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) @Jeff: My broken Chinese knowledge says it has something to do with your mother :P The three dots at the end make me think it would be something like "oh my god..." :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was "your mum" :P Kunarian 20:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Query Kunarian, can you clarify if you prefer to be classified as liberal or conservative? TM and I are having a slight dispute in the pub. :) --Semyon 21:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Conservative in Lovia is both conservative in social and economic issues, and since he is mostly libertarian, he'd be a liberal, which does NOT mean leftist... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:28, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Of course I know liberal doesn't mean leftist, I'm not an idiot. --Semyon 21:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, I'm asking Kunarian, not you. --Semyon 21:38, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I can't. It says "View source" instead of "Edit". Daembrales 21:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) hmm. let me check. Kunarian 21:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think I just don't have enough days of being on the wiki. Daembrales 22:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it's a Wikia thing for new users. Daembrales 22:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) The rules say new users need 4-day and 50 edits of activity before being made citizens. But, they all live in Europa and will soon be going to sleep (like me), so you would have to wait until tomorrow. HORTON11: • 22:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Right, I was just looking at the constitution. doesn't give a day count on there I don't think. Kunarian 22:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a site-related problem, not a citizen-related one. Anyway, with SOPA coming up, I do advise you guys to pack all your belongings and move to Europe :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) You still need to write the names of your congresspeople and their political parties on the page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : I am don't worry. Just making the people first. Kunarian 16:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hey, could you please make sure that when you create new articles, you add categories such as "Living person", "Politician" etc? Thank you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : Wilco. Kunarian 16:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Kunarian, you still have to finish your National Congressperson Order. Would you please make some of your remaining 3 slots be for the Progressive Conservative Party? Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Supreme Court Yes? No? Do you want to be the next Supreme Court Justice? Vote here now! -- 15:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ministries Hi Kunarian, would you make logos for all the ministries, please? The Ministry of Defence one looks superb. It's not a dire need, though. Just take your time and make every logo good. And they should all be seals and say Ministry of X on them. Thanks in advance if you're willing! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : Be happy to Kunarian 02:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're logos are nice. What program do you use to create your images? Also, how is your military act going? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : Artweaver is the program I use, its no photoshop but it does its job. And the military act is coming along fine, just a little more time. Kunarian 16:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you to add anything to the Job Bureau Plan Pierlot McCrooke 16:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : I'll see if there is anything I can add. Kunarian 16:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Honestly Through all this confusion, Nice seals on the ministry pages :D i really like them, did you create them or get them somewhere. Anyway, there's still really really nice. Good Job :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you very much, I do make them myself, takes about 30 minutes to an hour to get nice clean edges however. Hope that the confusion can end soon so we can get to government. Kunarian 14:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : : Fancy joining in this W.W. 1 game on an this Althistory site. 03:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Seal Really nice seal on the Foreign Affairs page, Kunarian, I love it. :) --Semyon 19:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah real nice, Can i have one for Tourism and Sport? Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Wilco but I'm currently doing some work, will try today if not tomoow. Kunarian 19:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: You make good seals. Will you make other seals from other ministries and villages who needs also a seal but at ease! You have time and if you not like my proposal, somebady other does it. Wabba The I 20:37, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Attack Ad Hey Kun, I'm working on an attack ad against the Labour Party (not to be taken seriously, just making it for fun). It'll be a slideshow with sound and text and such turned into a movie. Any suggestions? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Supreme Court Judge Hey, could you consider nominating a character to become on of three Supreme Court Judges here? (btw: if you plan to bring a court case in the near future, please don't do it, because that causes problems.) Thanks. :) --Semyon 10:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Bretherland Check Bretherland! I have add a newspaper (Brethish Times), political parties (Conservative Party of Bretherland, Green Party, Social Democratic Party), politicians (Joseph Honest, Freya Conway, Samuel Davies), a radio station (RealMusic) and others (Caroline Smith). Wabba The I 12:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Delete kane Publishing? Hi Kunarian, I saw you haven't edited the stub Kane Publishing for a few months and wondered if you would mind if it were deleted. --Semyon 13:34, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : No, it's integral to the Kameron family history I'm just in exams at the moment and so am finding it hard to get all my smaller articles up to size. Kunarian 16:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem, good luck with your exams. :) --Semyon 20:14, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey How's your National Guard article coming along? Just curious, it was a while ago that anyone last discussed it, I think. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Technically if I just pushed for one or two more days I could probably finish it, however exams have stopped me in my tracks, luckily exams are over completely next week which should give me free time to finish it completely, I still support the idea however I am more realistic with the armament needs now. Kunarian 07:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Citizenship Hey, I just noticed you're not yet officially a citizen of Lovia, probably because you haven't yet bought a house. This means technically you shouldn't be in Congress. :P Could you buy at least one residence somewhere in Lovia, so we can add you to the citizen list? I guess you've finished your exams now - hope they went well! :) --Semyon 14:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I do have a house and 50 edits I have everything! :D Hoffmann is a citizen through and through :L Kunarian 20:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC)